Collide
by Nish095081
Summary: Spoilers: Throughout their journey, Fuu's affection for the two vagabonds has grown immensely, especially for a certain pirate. Yet what happens after they find the sunflower samurai? Will they stick together? starts during the last episode FUUGEN!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello all, long time no see! i've been wanting to write a Fuugen story forever and just wrote this 2night and decided to submit it. It gets way better trust me! hehe so please give it a chance! it will take place during the time the guys are healing in the last episode, and then 6 months from then. Im not really into them having a 5 year break, 3 is max for me XP, plus even though, yeah Mugen would probably be more attracted to Fuu if her breast were bigger, i think its kinda degrading to so i left it out! Um to all the DBZ V/B fans out there, no i haven't quit my other two stories, i just was on the longest break for various reasons and i'm hoping to get back into them, i just gotta re-read them myself hehe

Disclaimer: dont own champloo, please dont sue, if i did tho, they would have never have seperated! sobs

_"tomorrow, at this time where will you be_

_"tomorrow, at this time where will you be? Who will you be thinking about?"_

_-Utada Hikaru_

"Fuu, what are you planning to do after you meet the sunflower samurai?"

"…That's right, I need to start thinking about that…"

"If I…"

"I just…don't want to think about it…because Mugen is…I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Wait. I'll throw down my sword. But in return, let her go."

"You can't"

"Get. Going. You haven't met the sunflower samurai yet, right?"

"I can't do that... I can't leave you."

"Cut the crap. What do you think we came all this way for? Get you'r ass moving"

"But..they're going to--"

"I ain't gonna die. Have some faith in me."

Blinding rays of the morning sun silently crept through the dusty cottage window, illuminating the inside in which three figures lay. Light snores that echoed off the wooded walls came from one of the occupants, overpowering the other sleeper's light shallow breathes. However the third was wide a wake. Taking comfort in the symphony of sleep, knowing that in a few days, all that would greet her in the morning would be nothing but white noise.

Fuu lay as quietly as she could, desperate not to disturb her recovering roommates. It had been 6 days since their quest for the 'samurai who smells of sunflowers' came to an end, in which they all escaped certain death except of course, her father, Mr. Samurai Sunflower himself. Fuu chocked as she tried to suppress emotions that were all too complicated for her to handle at the moment. It wasn't even these thoughts that were keeping her awake. Memories of that fateful day had been occupying her mind, her dreams ever since. She entrusted her life to these two men, and vowed in secret to take care of them as best she could.

Yet, now what?

Their journey had finished, thus freeing them of their positions as bodyguards, leaving no reason for them to stay around her anymore like a couple of stray dogs. They were only still with her on account of their hideous wounds. However…in those last few crucial days before she had finally found her father, Fuu felt they had connected in a way that was unbreakable. Corny, Fuu couldn't agree more, yet she hoped more than anything it was true, because it was in those last few days Fuu had finally found the family she was missing since her mother die. Yet, of equal importance, she finally plucked up the courage to admit to herself that she liked Mugen…a lot.

Many factors were involved in the postponement of her feelings, the main one was fear of being rejected, and how could you disagree with her? Their travels consisted of constant bickering and physical abuse (on Fuu's behalf), even being civil to each other couldn't occur without a few arguments. However as crazy as it sounded, Fuu couldn't image her life any other way anymore. She loved their heated fights, he always put on the funniest faces, the best would be when he pouted, or grinned maliciously, which was just plain hot. She couldn't explain it, but she was crazy about him, and had been for a while. But Fuu knew too well, that as soon as his as wounds had healed he would be out that door without a second glance. Not because he didn't care; she knew he did, he had to; it just wasn't his style to stay put, he was a vagabond, free spirit after all, nothing could tie him down. That didn't mean that Fuu wasn't going to try though. Although her naivety had decreased, she was still as stubborn as an Ox. With that she sat up, finger brushed her hair, untangling knots, then calmly leaned over to her right.

"Mugen, wake up, I'm going to put on some tea in a minute then breakfast." She couldn't help but lightly shake him on his uninjured shoulder and as he rolled over, carefully yet swiftly pushed back some of his untamed hair. It was this time in the morning when Fuu could get away with little touches like this and not be pushed away or laughed at. A beautiful little smile graced her lips as he groggily rubbed his eyes and yawned then carelessly glanced her way.

"Wad'ya say?" a very disoriented vagabond yawned.

"I'm going to make some tea, want some?"

"Sure, whatever " Mugen rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow, trying to hide away from the sun.

"Well get up lazy ass!" Fuu demanded, deciding to get him riled up first thing in the morning, which probably wasn't the smartest move, yet the funniest.

"Don't boss me around girl! I will get up when I fucking well feel like it!" he shouted, however it was muffled by the pillow he still had his face in.

"Fine your tea will be cold by then idiot"

"What did you call me?" his head shot up, awarding Fuu a death glare.

"You heard me! Or are you deaf too?" she smirked, placing both hands on her hips and cocking her head slightly, as if he were younger than she.

" I wish I was! Wouldn't have to listen to you first thing the bloody ass morning. Man I feel sorry for the poor ass that will marry you, if you ever get married."

"Oh that's rich coming from you!"

"Idiot, of course I will never get married, why the fuck would I want an annoying bitch by my side all the fucking time for the rest of my fucking life, that's just cruel! I mean, I had to put up with you for almost a year, Kami that was enough!" at this Fuu's lips trembled. Morning Mugen was extremely harsh. Turning her back to him she gently woke Jin, who had been awake since the yelling had commenced, poor thing. As soon as Jin sat up she grabbed the tea pot and headed outside for the well without another word. Once at the well, she let the tears pour as she collected water.

'I guess I had it coming, I mean I know better than to provoke him in the morning, but he didn't have to blow up so much' she grumbled to herself.

'Kami why am I in love with that idiot?' she sighed, perhaps today was not the best day to admit her feelings just yet.

Back inside the hut Jin turned to face Mugen with a passive look on his face.

"Don't you fucking start too fish-face!" Mugen pointed his lanky boney finger at his friend.

"I wasn't going to say anything, however now seems appropriate, you are an idiot."

"Fuck you."

Jin sighed. He couldn't believe how they could fight over such trivia things such as tea, yet then lead to a full-scale argument. Jin was not a blind fool, he knew exactly how Fuu felt towards Mugen; the night he had almost proposed to leave with her proved his hypothesis. He always knew Mugen harbored strong feelings towards Fuu, unlike his, which was more of a brotherly affection. However despite their true feelings, they were both acting like children, that irritated him the most. Yet Jin would never play matchmaker, but try and at least talk some sense into them and see how it unfolds from their. However, like Fuu, Jin was aware that days spent together were coming to a rapid close, as his and Mugen's wounds were healing fast.

"Can't you at least be civil with her? She did tend to your wounds, more than one occasion."

"Tch, only because she was the reason I got them in the first place!"

"That comment is ill-advised. It would only upset her further."

"Why do you give a fuck? Look at us! Bed ridden because of that fucking bitch! And for what? We don't even get payment for putting of ass of the fucking line-"

"-Mugen, Quiet!" Jin interjected, sensing her presences at the door.

However it was too late, Fuu had heard it all, before Jin could make it to the door, they heard a loud thump as the teapot landed on the ground outside and foot steps growing increasingly distance. Pushing the door wide open Jin yelled out for the retreating girl, yet it was no use.

"fuck" Mugen mumbled under his breath

"hmm", 'fuck is right my friend, try and get yourself out of this one.'

A/N: well first chap! hoped u like any reviews of any kind is welcome so please R&R! hope to get the new chap up soon, sorry this probably wont be a consecutive weekly thing just yet, but ill try my best! xxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello!NEW CHAPPIE!! and soo soon! i had time and wanted to continue!! thank u to all the people who reviewed last time u all are awesome!! xoxo again enjoy and R&R

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue please!!

Fuu ran. She ran until her lungs began to scream and legs became heavy and unstable, yet she did not stop. The urgent need to be as far away from that hut, them, was overbearing. However still being her clumsy self, Fuu accidentally tripped over protruding rocks and fell hard on to the ground.

"Ouchh…" Fuu carefully picked herself up until she was on all fours and crawled to the edge of a cliff that she had been running towards. Sitting up, with her arms clutching her knees to her breasts she stared, tears glistening down her cheek as she observed the gorgeous view.

'If my dad actually brought me to live here, I'd probably hate it.' She swallowed the lump that was caught in her throat and shakily sighed.

'It's beautiful, but so lonely…he's lucky he had that old man…' her father's care taker had been nothing but generous during the time that the trio had spent on the island. He gave them space, but kept them company, prayed with Fuu every morning and sometimes cooked. However as pleasant and wise as he seemed to be, Fuu had often seen him at the shrine of her father, praying for him.

'He must miss him…there is nothing left for him, no family… no friends' Fuu sighed,

'Kinda like me…' at this, she could no longer keep the waterfall from falling. Every uncertainty, all her mixed up emotion came out all at once, making her rock back and fourth until she fell sideways into the fatal position and cried herself to sleep.

The day had almost passed, and Fuu hadn't returned, however nobody had left in search for her. Jin, before his daily meditation lectured that the best thing right now would be to leave her alone and let her come around in her own time,

'That was hours ago' Mugen thought angrily as he sat outside the house to watch the sun set.

"Fuck, how pissed can she be?" he muttered under his breath.

"Well what you said was offensive, and you know as well as I, how sensitive Fuu can be." The mild- mannered ronin replied as he sat down next to his idiot of a friend, nevertheless a friend.

"I wasn't talking to you bastard." Mugen spat back, he had been ill-tempered all day, reasons obvious.

"Did you mean what you said? Or were you talking out of your ass again?" Jin questioned, receiving a dumbfounded look from Mugen.

"What?"

"When did you start saying "talking out of your ass"? EVER?" at this point Mugen seemed to more pissed at Jin's secret than the absence of Fuu. Jin rolled his eyes at Mugen's lack of concentration.

"When it seems like the appropriate thing to say, besides you say it all the time." He replied platonically.

"Tch…whatever" Mugen returned to look at the retreating sun. Silence followed the two before he spoke again.

"I don't lie, if that's what your saying, everything I said was true…"

"I believe that is true, however I don't blame her for it. In fact, without her, without this journey, I would still be a wondering ronin without a purpose."

"You're still that"

"That is un-true, our journey gave me a purpose, to protect Fuu, and during it I found what I was lacking. I wouldn't have this last year replaced." Jin solemnly said, not turning his head to Mugen, however he could feel the pirate's lingering eyes on his face.

"Man, stop spreading you're gay shit 'round." Jin sighed in a defeated manner and got up to return to the hut.

"I suggest you leave a lantern light for her return."

Mugen nodded and listened as Jin calmly closed the door behind him. Alone with his thoughts he stared out at the ocean.

'I don't hate her either…'

Mugen growled and angrily threw a rock in the direction in which Fuu ran. She had to make everything complicated. She had unknowingly been making these last few days for Mugen considerably complicated and uncomfortable. Since she was the one who had to tend to his wounds, she had to touch him almost twice a day to reply the bandages. This had lately been sending him over the edge. Her soft careful touches across his back and stomach always seemed to linger after she applied the herbal paste and start to wrap him up. Sometimes he would steal a glance; her face was always concentrated, as if he was fragile. Nobody ever treated him like that, and the feeling that aroused from this where unknown and left a tight feeling in his stomach.

It had been a while since Mugen found out that he didn't in fact hate the brat, nor did he find her a brat anymore. However to save face and make thing less awkward he resorted to keeping things between them the same. It was the only way he felt comfortable with her. However today he crossed the line and knew it.

'There is no way she would want to stay now…good I guess.' Mugen, like the other two had come to realize that he would have to walk, without them. He knew that there was a chance that Fuu and Jin might stick together for a bit, since Jin was super over protective about her and Fuu seemed to think that the light shone out of his ass, however even if they did stick together, he couldn't stay with them. He had to keep his reputation, and for a while convinced himself that he was better off alone.

However the night before they found her father, Mugen witnessed the entire scene of her and Jin beside the riverbank. Even though her speech was fragmented, and Jin didn't say much, Mugen knew exactly what they meant. From that night on, Mugen had been trying to come up with ways to tell Fuu that he couldn't stay, even though she wanted him too, even though he did.

"Guess today took care of that" Mugen bitterly spat.

'But, this is a fucked up way to end it…'

Fuu awakened to something tickling her chin.

"Eh…Momo-san what time is it?" Fuu mumbled as she tried to whip the sleep from her eyes. Groggily she sat up to stretch and took in the view of the sun rising over the water.

"Dammit!" Fuu at rapid speed jumped to her feet. She had slept there the whole night; the guys must be going crazy at her missing for the entire night.

"Wait, would they?", memories of the day before flooded Fuu's mind.

"What Mugen said was true, all I have done is get them hurt…but I didn't think he minded, I thought he loved getting into fights…I thought he did it because…because…" Fuu sighed looking sadly at her pet flying squirrel,

'Who am I kidding. They are probably better without me.' Fuu sat down again disheartened.

'He knew I didn't have the money to pay him and never complained before, and he did it behind my back, he just usually says it to my face…maybe I have been reading into his actions too much. I am he has never even complemented me, all he talks about is my flat chest…which it is NOT!' Fuu sighed, who was she kidding? Compared to the girls that's Mugen slobbered after her breast were non-existent.

"I'll never be anything but a 'brat' to him" she spat, angry at herself for being a fool. Staring at the shore after sometime, she spotted a docked boat, and without another thought headed towards it.

A/N: NOO FUU!! where is she going? only kami knows! BUT find out on next time on collide! DUM DUM DAA! hehe, anyways thanks again for stopping by, hope u liked it! please be sure to leave a little review! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: longer chap today!YAY!sorry for the wait! hope you like it! thanks to all who reviewed, once again u guys rock!

Disclaimer: dont own dont sue please!

Now on with the show!!

"Oi…oi!"

Mugen groaned, it felt like something was poking him with immense force into the side of his rib cage.

"Mugen get up!" someone was shouting at him.

"Bastard…don't shout at meee…I ain't youuur bitch!" Trying aimlessly to ward away his offender Mugen swung his arms pitifully into the air, however only to be caught by the wrist and none to gently heaved up into a sitting position. Mugen, now fully awake stared into alert eyes behind rectangular glasses.

"Where is Fuu?" Jin asked urgently.

"Huh?" Mugen, dazed, looked around the front of the hut; he didn't remember her coming back last night before he fell asleep waiting for her.

"Shit" standing up he looked seriously at his companion. Nodding together in acknowledgement, they went in separate directions in search for Fuu.

"Fuck, why the hell does she keep on disappearing" Mugen groaned. It had been hours since he had started his search, yet there were still no signs of Fuu. He had checked almost the entire island, and began to grow anxious. What if she was kidnapped again? Or worse, left them intentionally…

'But Fuu is too much of a suck up to leave without saying bye' Mugen lamely kept telling himself. Thus it left only 2 logical answers, she was either kidnapped by some sick bastard or had fallen asleep in some random ass area and couldn't hear them shout her name…Mugen hoped to kami it was the latter.

Deciding to see if Jin had found her, he swiftly made it back to the hut in long strides. However as the hut came into view, so did a figure outside the hut. Now sprinting, Mugen could make out the petite form and the pink kimono that had become so familiar to him. With a sudden halt, Mugen and Fuu stood only meters apart.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Mugen roared throwing his arms up into the air and waved them insanely around. However Fuu did not cower, yet refused to look him in the eye.

"Like you would care…I only get you into trouble remember, so don't you agree you'd be better off without me?" she bit back bitterly, yet still kept her tone in check.

"Ugh! Stop being such an ungrateful brat" Mugen hissed, but as soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't, as Fuu looked up betrayed, with tears now brimming around her eyes. However before Mugen could say anything else, Jin appeared next to him.

"Fuu, I'm glad to see your safe! Please don't run off again like that without telling us your whereabouts, we were worried." Jin said, compassion amiss in his tone, however Fuu could tell it was sincere. Mugen thought she would bite back with the same comment she gave him, yet instead she bowed her head in respect like he was the fucking emperor and said,

"Sorry Jin."

Mugen was about to explode, again, but before he could make any rash movement Fuu spoke again.

"I have something for both of you." Turning around she produced two packages, handing one to each of them. Looking questioningly at their female companion, both ronin and pirate hesitated to open their gifts.

"Open it." Fuu watched passively as the wrapping was shed and her gifts were produced. Both Mugen and Jin were holding clothes, almost identical to their previous ones that had been destroyed.

"I have one more thing" Fuu quickly turned and went inside the house before anyone could speak. Waiting for Fuu to return, Mugen and Jin gave each other uncomfortable glances, what caused Fuu to buy them presents? However they were to be more than shocked when Fuu returned holding two katana. She gave one to each of them, then bowed a little.

"Consider these payment for all the trouble I have caused both of you, and my gratitude for your help." However, instead of acknowledging them as she stood up, swiftly turned around and announced she would start dinner before returning into the hut, leaving two very flabbergasted men outside to watch the door slam in their faces.

Awkwardly Mugen and Jin stayed outside, away from the emotional time bomb known as Fuu, who could at any random second blow up at take anything within a 10 meter radius with her, if tread on just right. Jin took his meditation position and tried to clear his thoughts, as Mugen cluelessly scratched his ass and watched the clouds, waiting for the all clear. Silence between the two men was no stranger, however the tense atmosphere surrounding the hut was more that Mugen could bare. Unwilling to wait any longer he did what any other guys such as himself would do to escape situations such as this; he went to take a piss. Jin's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Mugen's feet grow further away, thinking his pirate friend was trying to avoid the situation altogether.

'Why must I always have to make amends for his bidding?' Jin wrinkled his nose, his next action would not be pleasant, however someone had to do it. Unwillingly Jin slowly rose and entered the front door.

Inside he found Fuu kneeling towards the pot that was currently cooking their food over an open flame. Fuu barely looked up to acknowledge the second party before she continued with her cooking.

"Erm…Fuu, if you don't mind, may I have a word?" Jin politely approached the situation. Fuu nodded for him to continue.

"Despite your efforts, which I am truly grateful for, I cannot accept your gifts." Jin explained, readying himself for the outburst, however it never came. Instead Fuu just stared at him with an unreadable expression, Jin continued.

"If I receive anything like that from _you_ I don't want it because you feel obligated. You do not owe me anything, yet only shown me kindness and understanding, something that I will cherish, something I can never atone for… so please forgive me if I have not made myself clear; I want nothing more than to be your friend rather than your employee." Saying all that he thought necessary, Jin began to turn, however was interrupted when two small arms encircled his waist in a tight embrace. Jin puzzled, looked down to see a small face pressed against his chest. Smiling lightly he place a firm hand onto Fuu's shoulder and chuckled.

"Then I guess I am forgiven?"

"Of course you big dummy!" Fuu almost yelled.

"I will pay you back for the clothing-"

"No you won't! it's a present ok, not payment…I would never have made it this far, never have met him without you! So just accept it as a token of my gratitude." Fuu looked up, almost insulted by Jin.

"But Fuu, I could never taken another man's sword without proper conduct, even if he is deceased…besides aren't they a family heirloom of some sort now? "

"…how did you know they were my fathers?"

" I noticed them the moment I woke up…they are fine swords, mark of a fine samurai" Jin smiled helpfully at the young girl in his arms. In return she smiled back.

"Nothing would make me happier if you took it as your own."

"Then I guess I have no choice" Jin smiled as he fully wrapped his arms around her petite figure and squeezed gently.

"..you know Fuu, Mugen also-"

"Ahem…" a pathetic cough interrupted the friends who were completely taken by surprise. Both Fuu and Jin leapt out of their embrace, only to face a clearly pissed off pirate. Mugen seethed silently, betrayal clearly written across him face as he eyed them both.

"I thought food was up, but clearly you are takin' a short break." Mugen's eyes bore into Fuu, who refused to exchange glances.

"No it's done." Was all Fuu could manage before collecting the bowls to serve the rice and fish. Jin threw a dissatisfied look towards Mugen, the man was always jumping to conclusions that like, and now was not the time. However Mugen just shot back with a look that clearly read 'Fuck off'.

Dinner was awkward.

Nobody spoken, nobody argued…they remained completely silent. The food on the other hand was delicious. Fuu had really out done herself. However as Mugen noticed, while inhaling his third helping, Fuu wasn't her usual fat self, in fact she had barely touched her food, even Jin was eating faster than her, which was more like a defiance against nature.

'See if I give a flying fuck' Mugen mentally spat. His inward profanities continued, trying to remind himself that he was pissed off at her, rather than concerned. This continued until Jin put down his bowl and pushed it slightly into the centre of the table, indicating that he was finished.

Fuu automatically picked up her bowl and reached over to Jin.

"May I take you bowl Jin?" she asked as if she was his daughter, 'more so wife' Mugen thought bitterly. Jin nodded, thanked her and complimented her cooking at which she gave a modest blush. Mugen, about to regurgitate his two meals at once, was cut short of his third as it was snatched away by Fuu.

"Hey bitch! I'm not done with th-" Mugen protested, however Fuu had already gone out the door to clean the bowls.

Mugen had had it. Slamming his hands on the table he stood up and strode out the door with determination. This had to stop! It was getting beyond ridiculous; she was being fucking unbelievable.

Making his way to the well where she washed out the bowls he only found it to be unoccupied. Carefully surveying the horizon he could make out a figure walking towards the cliff. Certain it was Fuu Mugen ran to follow.

Fuu could hear his metal geta crash harshly against the earth's surface, he wasn't trying to make his appearance unknown. Yet before Fuu could acknowledge him, she was spun around and held tightly by the shoulders making her stare up at a harden Mugen.

"What the hell is ur problem bitch?" Mugen yelled directly into her face, spit missing her tinted pink cheeks. Fuu, regaining awareness of the situation stared back, equally flared up.

"YOU are my problem!" she shouted, unaware of the close proximity between the two as she stood on her toes to gain some height.

"Hey I'm not the one who is a mentally unstable emotional psycho bitch" Mugen bit back sourly, yet regretted his words as Fuu bit her trembling lip. She sighed, defeated, the flame doused. She just couldn't see the point in making an effort anymore.

"What does it matter? I paid you back so…just go away." Fuu turned her head, not wanting him to see the tears that were about to shed. Yet Mugen was not finished. Shaking her slightly so that when she finally faced him he took the chance to yell,

"NO I don't care about the gift!" he glared, trying to make her understand, although only to confuse her more.

"What do you want from me Mugen? You obviously don't want my gratitude, but why are you making this worse than it is?...why do you hate me so much?"

"Where the hell did you get that idea from?" Mugen, now the one confused, slightly let go of his hold on her.

"Well its kinda obvious, all you do is insult and argue with me (which is untrue, Mugen can make her laugh more than anyone and she knows it) I don't have your trust, I'm not your friend, so how else am I suppose to show my gratitude if everything else is I do is unwanted by you!?"

"Why do have to over think everything huh? Your worse than that bastard Jin, and he's always talking about samurai shit."

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHO I AM! That's what I do, especially when it's people I care about" Fuu flung her hand over her mouth, a horrified look taking over her beautiful features.

Tears that she was desperately trying to hold back were freely falling down behind her cupped hand. About to run, in fear that the situation could only worsen she was abruptly stopped by Mugens hands, again placed firmly one her shoulders keeping her in place. Fuu stared questioningly at Mugen's hair, since his face was turned to the ground. Moments passed as they both listened to their heavy breathing.

"Fuu…" Mugen started, in which she gave a startled chock; he rarely said her name.

"...why do you think I always rescue your ass?...and don't insult me!" Fuu gasped as Mugen slowly lifted his head, wearing a tiny smirk as he made eye contact. Fuu whipped her tears and lamely shrugged.

"It wasn't for the money?"

"Idiot, we were broke half the fucking time!" Mugen laughed at the girl's naivety, something he loved more than hated about her. Fuu could feel her lips tremble once more, not because he was laughing at her, more so because all her feelings of guilt and loneliness washed away the moment she saw him smile. Unable to contain herself, she flung her body into his and wrapped her soft pale arm around his waist, nuzzling her head into his chest and began to cry, something she was doing a lot lately.

Mugen completely taken off guard almost lost his balance when she tackled his mid drift, however now he was in even more of a predicament. Not knowing what to do he awkwardly placed a hand on her head, however feeling like a fool he slowly wrapped one lanky arm tightly around her shoulders and hesitantly placed his chin where his hand used to be. She was still crying and he could feel the tear soak through his bandages.

"I'm so sorry Mugen..." she chocked, yet neither knew what for. Looking up at him with sad eyes, she hesitantly reached for the healing calw marks across his face. Gently she began to stroke them and he let her, watching intently.

"For this, for all the times…remember how I told you I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you? Before your fight with Sara-san? … it's true…" she sobbed again, utterly disgusted with her lack of control on her own emotions.

"Tch, stupid woman" the vagabond sighed, propping himself against a tree and sliding down until he was sitting, Fuu never leaving his arms.

" Are your wounds healed?" she asked once her tears had stopped.

"Almost"

They sat silently both knowing the meaning behind it. Fuu got into the habit of tucking herself in the nape of his neck and play soothingly with his hair, making Mugen relax to the point of sleep. Neither of them knew or understood how they got into this position, yet both unable to move.

"I should redo them"

"Hmm…you can tomorrow" he barely replied, sleep was approaching fast.

"Mugen" Fuu yawned from exhaustion, crying took a lot out of her.

"Hmm?" Mugen's eyes were closed yet he managed to nod his head, not caring that he sounded like fish face.

"Why do you have to leave?" with just one simple question Mugen was fully awake, however failed to answer. Fuu, thinking he had gone to sleep looked up to see a calculating look upon Mugen's face, rarely seen by some.

"…because I gotta'…" he said lamely, however it was the best he could come up with. Yet, stealing a glance at Fuu he knew it wasn't enough, he tried again to give a valid answer without revealing too much.

"I gotta do stuff on my own…take care of things …I can't stay…right now."

Fuu feeling dejected slummed into his hardened figure and sighed. It wasn't the answer she had been hoping for, in actuality it wasn't much of an answer, however it had determined her fate; she would have to go on alone, they were all going to split up. Although Fuu smiled at his last comment. Mugen declared he wasn't ready right now…maybe some other time in the distant future. Sadly smiling up at her pirate Fuu bravely nodded.

"I get it…I gotta do my own stuff too, you know, learn to be independent…I've relied on others my whole life, I guess I gotta…grow up?"

Mugen chuckled at this; she was so innocent it hurt. Tucking his brat under his chin and relaxing back into the tree, Mugen sighed with content.

"Right…let me know when your tits get bigger!" Fuu whacked him.

"Ouch bitch, what the hell?"

"You deserved it"…. silence

"Mugen"

"Uh?"

"…just call this a 'time off' from saving my ass ok?…" Fuu tired lamely, yet Mugen chuckled, half understanding.

"Sure thing brat"

"Good" was the last thing that was heard as the two they both fell asleep under the stars.

A/N: haha alittle corny..but i couldn't help it. these are emotional times people! w hehe, oh and i dunno if a good katana makes a good samurai, i just figure it would be something Jin would say. anywho, thanks for stopping by, please leave a comment, they are most welcome! XD

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: yay new chappie! sorry for the wait! i need to think about this one, my inspiration was lacking. well i hope you like it anyways :D thanks too all your wonderful reviews, they always make me smile!! .

Disclaimer: i don't own nothin' so please don't sue!!

xxx

A few days had rolled passed and normality had returned between the three. Normal, meaning Fuu and Mugen fighting the war of 'who can piss who off the most' while Jin just sat back and sharpened his sword, trying to drown out the insufferable noise. The men's injuries had almost fully healed, and if it wasn't for Fuu, who insisted they remain inactive for a few more days, Mugen and Jin would already be having daily 'work outs'. Usually Mugen wouldn't have given a rat's ass about Fuu's demand, considering he listened to no one, yet lately he had been selective about which fights he would have with Fuu.

'Four eyes probably wouldn't wanna fight cos' she doesn't want us too…fuckin' pansy ' Mugen decided this was the only reason he didn't press the matter further. Instead he and Jin would sometimes accompany Fuu for walks around the Island, avoiding certain areas, such as the abandoned church. However one day Fuu had once again wondered off whilst Mugen wasn't paying attention, when he finally realized that she had gone he had stumbled upon a huge field of sunflowers.

'Ah, so this is why he smelt like them fucking things' he thought wisely to himself, before he hurriedly went in search of Fuu. After randomly running around for a good 20 minutes he finally found the girl on her haunches feeding Momo some seeds she had found. Hearing his footsteps she looked up.

"Mugen! Where did you go?"

"What? Where did _you_ go?"

"You were the one following me idiot!"

" You just wandered off on your own without telling me!"

"Once again Mugen…YOU-WERE-FOL-LOW-ING-ME!" she yelled, emphasizing each word as if he was a child. Ironically Mugen folded his arms and dare I say, pouted?!

"Whatever bitch! I _was _going to show you something, it _was _gonna be kinda a surprise, but since you're a being a mega bitch I don't feel like it now!" Fuu's head perked up at the word 'surprise'.

"What surprise Mugen?" she asked curiously.

"Nup, your too late kid."

"Oh come on Mugen! Stop being a baby!"

"…and now I'm defiantly not gonna show ya" Fuu's eyes widened in horror, she was loosing!

" AH PLEASE MUGEN! I'M SORRY!" Fuu yelled as she ran up to the pirate and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm really sorry Mugen, please show me I'll do anything!" Mugen smirked at this.

'Ah ha! Finally were getting somewhere!' Fuu confused at Mugen's smug smirk, put two and two together, and horrified flung her hand across her mouth.

'DAMMIT!'

"…ah I mean-"

"Nuh-uh girlie, you said anything!" Mugen was grinning wildly now.

"Come on Mugen! That's so unfair!" Fuu started to whine.

"Hey, do you want the surprise or not, and I'm tellin' ya it's a good one, plus when have I ever given you a surprise?" Mugen grinned, bribery was fun. Fuu sighed. She desperately wanted to see the surprise and he knew it, but the sheer thought of how he would make her pay made her want to run and hide.

"I wanna hear what I have to do first" she stated firmly.

"Nah that's not how it works, besides I haven't thought about it yet."

"Well start thinking!" Mugen sighed. He might as well come up with something anyway. Thinking hard, he went through all the possibilities. He couldn't make her his slave, she practically was both his and Jin since they were recovering. He couldn't make her have sex with him, that was just out of the question, for a variety of reasons. He couldn't make her give him a massage, she kinda already did it when he was treating his wounds and asking would be weird. Mugen, baffled that he couldn't come up with something mildly evil resorted to rational requests.

"K' I got one. You gotta stop being a nagging bitch and let me a fish face spar."

"That's two, pick one" Fuu inwardly, let out a relieved sigh. She was bracing herself for something horrific.

"Fine! You gotta let us spar."

"Done."

"Good, come on then." Fuu followed Mugen until they were near the border of the woods, when he stopped. Looking past him, her eyes lay on the field of sunflowers. Her first initial thought was 'beautiful' until she realized it was the same patch were the brothers had found her and…Fuu looked up only to watch Mugen's figure almost disappear amongst the tall flowers. Without hesitation she ran to catch up.

"So these are sunflowers right?" Mugen asked, even though he looked more bored than ever.

"Uh-huh" Fuu, walking behind Mugen gazed sadly around. Memories of her father's flooded her memory, his departure when she was only a child, and then the last time she saw him alive then dead.

"Looks like someone's been gardening" Mugen stated at random. Clearly confused, Fuu took notice that they were standing in a clearing, in which some of the flowers had been cut off at the stem. Fuu stopped dead in her tracks. This was the spot. This was the stop where she had been captured, were that awful weapon had almost decapitated her, where that man…Fuu gulped, truly uncomfortable. The man, she remembered his filthy nose, trailing along her neck from her collarbone to her ear, where he began to lick and whisper.

"Don't be afraid little girl, this will all be over soon." Fuu shuddered at the memory of his hands, roaming around her body, until they reached her legs and slowly began to pull her kimono up. He then began to spread her legs apart. It was then when Fuu realized what was going on, and what would happen if he continued, panic struck her all at once and she began to thrash violently. Unfortunately it was all in vain, as the man hit her hard in the back of the head, causing her to fall unconscious. The next thing she knew she was tied up and being beaten an inch from her life, before Mugen had shown up. Fuu choked on a sob, as she fell helplessly to her knees. It hadn't occurred to her, not with everything else that had happened, that there was a decent amount of time that her unconscious self and that man were together before she had woken up, …what had happened? What if he had done something to her?

Mugen, sensing that Fuu had stopped following him, turned around only to find her kneeling and crying silently into her hands.

'Dammit! Now what?' Mugen covering his concern with an annoyed expression on his face knelt down next to the petite figure.

"You hate the surprise?" Fuu shook her head in her head and mumbled into them.

"No, the thought was really nice."

"So what, you hate sunflowers or something?" Mugen lamely tried to brighten the mood, however it backfired when Fuu answered,

"Yeah, something like that."

"Oh…" Fuu looked up, barely noticing the disappointment in Mugen's eyes, but enough to elaborate.

"It just reminds me of things…"

"Like your old man?"

"Kinda…well it did, but something different…" She wasn't making any sense, but Mugen was being uncharacteristically patient.

"Then what?" he pressed, now lying back to watch the clouds. Fuu sat down and glanced at Mugen. He raised his eyebrow questioning, egging for her to continue.

'Why am I doing this?' he wondered as a cloud lazy rolled by.

'Should I tell him?' Fuu wondered, watching the same cloud.

"This was the place I was caught by the guy with the eye patch and the other in the chair thing…" Fuu started, catching Mugen's attention fully. Springing forward, he looked at her squarely in the eye.

"And what happened." Fuu gulped, she felt as if she was drowning under Mugen's intense gaze, and not in the good way.

"Uh…well he almost decapitated me, but I think he was trying to mostly scare me, cos' he kept me alive anyway, you know to use me as bait and-" She was blabbering, Mugen growled, there was something she didn't want him to know.

"Shut up Fuu! Just fucking tell me what happened!" Fuu winced at his harsh tone, the last thing she wanted was for him to get upset and pissy.

"Um… he sorta came onto me, like kinda touched me, I guess, but when I tried to fight him off he knock me unconscious, after that I dunno…I woke up and was tied to that cross, and then you showed up." Fuu explained, leaving minor details out. She readied herself for the outburst, but it never came. Instead Mugen lay back down at stared at the sky. He could tell she was leaving out some parts, but he didn't really feel like fighting at that particular moment. He remembered how much time he stalled trying to fight that Kariya guy and how reluctant he was to leave. If he just stopped fucking around, he could have prevented Fuu from getting hurt. Distressed, Mugen groaned softly and ran his finger through his coarse dark main.

Fuu, thinking that he was mad at her brought her knees up to her chest and let the remaining tears fall.

"Mugen please, don't be mad." she whispered. Mugen, shook his head, she had got it all wrong, was she crying because of him? He sighed.

"I'm not mad idiot, I'm frustrated."

"…Oh…" that wasn't an improvement. Mugen glance over his shoulder and could see how uncomfortable she was. Rolling his eyes he sat up and gently tugged her sleeve toward him.

"Get here" he brought Fuu into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her, placing his chin on the top of her head. Fuu sighed contently and snuggled deeper into his warm chest.

"Tch…don't get too comfortable, this ain't gonna become a regular thing got it?"

"Yeah, I got it" Fuu couldn't help but smile, Mugen was hopeless sometimes. After a while she spoke again.

"Mugen, let's go home." Mugen complied and released her and they began to leisurely make their way back towards the hut.

"So that surprise sucked." Mugen grumbled.

"Yup, pretty much."

"Tch, whatever, we are still gonna spar."

And before they knew it, they were out of time. They men had fully recovered and they were running out of reasons to stay on the island. It was Jin who suggested that they leave the following day, during a peaceful meal. Fuu and Mugen hid the fact that they almost chocked on their food as Jin spoke.

" I think it's appropriate that we depart tomorrow, we have already outstayed our welcome on the island."

"…Yeah I guess that's true…"

"Tch. Whatever."

However secretly all three of them couldn't believe that their final day together had come and gone without them realizing it. None of them spoke in the morning of their depature. Fuu tried to convince the old man to come, however he politely refused, claiming the only place for him was the island. After saying a final pray and farewell at her father's shrine, Fuu boarded their boat and they sailed away.

Once in town, it felt like nothing had changed, they were still the random threesome traveling together. However on the outskirts of town it wasn't long before they came to a junction in the road. Three different paths for three different people. Fuu held her breath as her boys took their opposite paths.

"Well, see ya" Mugen smiled mildly as he looked over his shoulder.

"Until we meet again" Jin added, wearing the same pleasant smile. Smiling back Fuu inwardly groaned. It was now or never.

"Um, listen…There's something that I haven't told you." She nervously looked back and fourth between her friends.

"Huh?"

"As in?" both Jin and Mugen gave her skeptical looks.

"Way back when we started this trip, we made a bet remember?" both men nodded at this, remembering their awkward union.

"The thing is…it actually came up heads!" Fuu smiled brightly, disregarding the other two's reactions. It had been on her conscious since and now that she had let go of her burden she felt 100 times lighter.

" Say what?!" Mugen couldn't believe it; he had put his ass on the line for nothing!

"You didn't…" Jin couldn't believe he was actually fooled, by Fuu no less.

"That's all" Fuu smugly walked between the men, taking her own path. Letting their shock settle in, both Jin and Mugen smiled and they watched Fuu walk away.

"She had us completely fooled." Jin always knew that she was smarter than she seemed, it gave him new confidence that she would be all right on her own.

"What did we even come on this trip for?" Mugen asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer. He for once didn't care, as he watched her retreating figure intently.

"Well, 'bye! I hope we meet again!" Fuu waved her hand in the air without looking back. Instead she focused on the horizon, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. This was for the best, she confirmed, smiling at her new resolution.

'Time to get on with my life.'

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

Mugen and Jin slightly nodded at each other, content for the first time in their lives, before turning to their individual paths and began to walk away. Hearing both of their footsteps fade away, Fuu willed herself not to turn around, she didn't know if she could trust herself if she did.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

A/N: WAHHH! and? what did you think? too rushed? im sorry if it was, i just kinda wanna get on with the rest of the story :D hehe. i Also didn't want to put in huge monologues about how much the others wanted to declare their love and what not, cuz i just recently watched the ending, and they actually look pretty content. i think it was a mutual thing. sometimes things a better left unsaid! :D hehe Also im sorry if Mugen is too OCC for you, but consider it is the last few days i think he would have been a bit nicer. i mean he was actually smiling at the end! Mugen never smiles!

oh i also never do a lyric thing, but i was listening to it when i was writing and it kinda fit so yeah i thought why the hell not. I might do this randomly but not so often, haha so please bare with me! :D

xxx Read Review!! thank you!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello one and all, sorry for the delay, had a hectic week, plus i need inspiration and ideas and such :D well it's a long chappie, hope it will compensate for my absence, anywho read and enjoy! oh and please just leave a little comment after, thanks so much :D xxx

disclaimer: don't own don't sue (i guess i own the two characters i made up so haha!)

"FUU-CHAN!!" an alarming yell resounded throughout the halls, making the said young woman jump in surprise, and fall comically chin first. Muttering and tenderly rubbing her slightly scared chin she matched the yell with her own.

"YEAH?" picking up her load that she had accidentally let go of whilst attempting to break her fall, Fuu pottered her way into the kitchen.

It had been 6 months since her separation from the most bizarre people she had met in her short life, Mugen and Jin. Since then she had been traveling aimlessly from town to town in search for work. The longest she had spent at most in a job was three months, which was her last. Now she had found herself on the northern-east coast of Kyushu Island in a modest town near the border, doing what she was most qualified for, waiting tables.

At first it was the hardest thing she had ever done, living by herself that is. After her mother had died, the old couple in the teahouse had instantly taken her in and gave her a job. They were always like an aunt and uncle to her. Then after, she had her sunflower samurai adventure. So now, her life seemed, in true honesty, utterly boring and platonic.

She didn't mean to sound ungrateful. She actually had a really nice set up. The old widowed woman she was working for was a gem. She had leased her a small flat not too far away from the teahouse, and the rent was cheap. Instantly she had made a bunch of new friends too, however none had outranked her two vagabonds. Truthfully she had come to the conclusion that no one might. There was something about those two that made her heart go crazy, especially when she thought about a certain pirate. Although they never ended up how she had wished, Fuu still couldn't fully erase her true feelings for the man.

With a sigh, Fuu cast away her roaming thoughts before she poked her head into the kitchen. It was pure chaos. The old woman, which Fuu had nicknamed her as 'Baa-chan' was furiously needling dough, while the kitchen boy, Tadashi was madly running from cooking pot to cooking pot in a blur.

"AH! FUU! We are in need of extra supplies. The list is on the table!" Baa-chan hurriedly ordered, barely glancing at the girl. Fuu a little skeptical turned to the paper, which was barely eligible.

"Uh..um…Baa-chan…I can't-"

"Nope! No time! You must hurry Fuu-chan!" Baa- chan interrupted, half way forcefully pushing Fuu out the back door.

"Hurry back Fuu- chan! We are counting on you!" she exclaimed hysterically before slamming the door into the girl's befuddled face. Fuu shook her head and made her way into town, trying to comprehend how in the world can a woman that old move that fast!

"Ahh.." yawning, Fuu had put down her bags and stretched her arm muscles a little. It had been almost half an hour and she still had a few more things to collect. Grumbling about how her back will be ruined in 30 years time, Fuu lent down to pick up her load. As she reached for the bags, Momo-san decided to take a peak at the world around them.

"Ah Momo-san! You're awake" Fuu cheerfully greeted her furry friend as it perched itself on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't be long now, we still have to get the Unagi and-"

However Momo-san wasn't listening, instead it had fixated all its attention on a shiny head ornament that a passing woman was wearing.

"So then after we can…eh Momo-san?" the sudden feeling of lightness on her shoulder made Fuu turn her head, only to find her beloved little pet missing.

"EH! MOMO-SAN?" Fuu frantically searched the sky until she had spotted a floating fuzz ball in the air, heading towards the main bridge.

"MOMO-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" picking up her baggage, Fuu began her mad chase after her pet, unaware of the people she was almost knocking over and stalls she had run into.

"HUH? What the hell woman watch where you are going!"

"KAMI BITCH! Look out!"

"Oh, how rude!"

"MY stall! You gotta pay for THAT!"

And before Fuu could even muster a small apology, she actually had a mob of angry citizens chasing after her! At her wits end Fuu let out a strained cry,

"MOMO-SAN!"

"…Damn…I'm fucking starving…" a line that was commonly used by a ragged haired pirate was again, carelessly grunted out of his mouth. Mugen had been walking blindly for days and the past two had been nothing but a daze. The sun had decided to test his strength and beat harshly out his worn out body.

After he had separated from the others, he had walked for 3 days straight, sleeping only when desperate, oblivious towards his actions. His mind was occupied with questions unanswered, moments that were significant in his life and choices he had made. It was the first time he had summoned them from the darkest regions of his mind to ponder and mule over, and after 3 straight days of constant strain and utterly frustrating inner turmoil, he hadn't come to any conclusions.

He wasn't sure if he had changed for the better, or if he liked it. He couldn't understand why he didn't feel the urge to kill the ronin, or why he becomes even more frustrated when he thinks about Fuu. After the three days, downright exhausted and sick of his thoughts, his attention focused on his body instead. Erasing everything from his mind, he let his body take over. Sometimes he ran for hours, just mindlessly enjoying the wind whipping around his ears and through his hair. But mostly he fought. Any man he thought was worth a fight he initiated, he purposely aroused gangs and took them on single handedly and make a scene wherever he went. This sparked the animal in him. He loved the rush of adrenaline that gushed through his body as he'd run into a fight, knowing that if he was still with Fuu she would have been flipping out.

However his killing spree only lasted a few months. After he became passive, taking on cheap labor jobs as he worked his way up to the border of Kyushu. For the past three days he had once again gone without food or sleep, yet this time his mind was blank instead his focus was constantly on the hole that was in his stomach.

He had just reached a new town and was making his way into the centre, the prospect of food, booze and whores in mind. As he leisurely made his way across the bridge that brought him into town a woman caught his eye. Greedily he followed her movements as her hip swayed with each step. Watching her walk past him, Mugen's attention was caught by the light reflecting off her hair accessories.

'Hmm shiny...' however Mugen's trail of thought was interrupted the moment he turned his head around. Out of nowhere a furry thing landed directly onto his face, blinding him and cutting all access to oxygen.

"URGHH! Fwat…the...Fwuck?" Mugen reacted instantly, waving his hands in the air, screaming profanities and attempting to free himself from the fuzz ball that was suffocating him, it truly was a scene. Just before he fell off the side of the bridge, the critter randomly let go and started to make it's way back into town.

"UGH! FUCKING PEST COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGISE!! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Mugen screamed and ran after the offender, never realizing its identity. Mugen, like Fuu ran recklessly into others and was knocking over everything in his path. In a matter of minutes, he too had infuriated masses chasing after him. However both Fuu and Mugen were only interested in one thing.

"Momo-san!"

"Fucking Fuzz-ball!"

SMACK!!

Fuu and Mugen had collided violently into each other. Mugen barely had time to break his fall and land in a sitting position on the floor, clutching his abs where Fuu's hard head had rammed it. Meanwhile Fuu was thrown backwards with tremendous force and produced a sickly cracking sound as the back of her head connected with the ground, groceries flew everywhere.

"arrghh…oucchhh...damn mister watch were you are going!"

"ME! You are the blind bitch who ran into me, you watch the fuck out!"

Both brought their eyes up to stare menacingly at their offender readying themselves for a full scale war, that's before they made eye contact.

"Mugen?"

"Huh?...it's you?"

"MUGEN!" Fuu beamed for the first time in ages trying to resist the urge to run up and hug the fool, however before she got to, they heard a whistle in the distance, and their attentions had spread to the two angry crazed mobs closing in on them in both directions.

"Ahh..Mugen...what do we do?!" Fuu scrambled to her feet and inched closer to her friend.

"Tch..how should I know?" Mugen spat rubbing the back of his head.

"MUGEN!"

"ALRIGHT! Damn just quit your fucking whining." Fuu poked her tongue out childishly, in return earned a shake of his head, however he couldn't help but smirk.

"So, saving your ass again?" Mugen reached behind to tightly grasp the hilt of his katana while taking his usual fighting stance, never taking his eyes off the sea of people.

"Any complaints?" Fuu threw a challenging look up at Mugen reading the hunger in his eyes.

"…Hm…I need a warm up." He smiled demonically. Fuu rolled her eyes at his cheesy excuse but couldn't have been more ecstatic. Within seconds the pair were entrapped in a circle by the mob.

"You! Boy! You owe me a new stall!"

"I want my money back or clean vegetables that you made me drop little girl!"

"Watch where you're going!"

"Don't you have any respect?"

Mugen huffed at the peoples' banter, leaning down so he could speak to Fuu he muttered,

"Act smart and follow my lead"

"-huh? Wha-"

"Don't any of you have anything better to do then chase after us? Tch, all you fuckers are pathetic!" Mugen grinned, egging his crowd on, Fuu on the other hand looked horrified, why did Mugen ALWAYS have to provoke?

"Why you little son of a bitch! I'll teach you a lesson!" One angry merchant began to towards Mugen and Fuu in a blind rage. However Mugen casually sidestepped him, causing the man to loose balance in confusion and trip over Fuu, almost bringing her down with.

"Pfft…is that all you got old man?" Mugen spat. However the old guy was persistent and it wasn't longer before other mob members were coming from all sides. Mugen, having the situation under control was barely drawing his sword, but merely dogging punches and using his fists for combat only. Fuu, on the other hand was in a mad flurry. She had kicked, pulled, pushed, punched and bit her offenders who had pushed her away from Mugen. Momo also helped. However once Fuu was within reach of Mugen someone roughly grabbed her arms from the back and locked them so that she was unable to move. Mugen jumped to the scene and ripped them apart. Madly doing a break-dance twist he managed to ward off the offender, however managed to kick the back of Fuu's head, causing her to black out and fall face flat on the floor. The whole crowd for a second stopped what they were doing to stare at the fallen girl, however began to descend towards Mugen once again.

"Shit." Mugen groaned, trust the stupid crazy bitch to get herself knocked out. Back flipping a swing he managed to land right in front of the unconcious girl and threw her over his should like a bag. Seeing that he had baggage, Mugen decided he probably needed to leave yet he was surrounded. Luckily he noticed that he had been pushed nearer to the wall. On impulse he grabbed one of Fuu's shoes and threw it into a man's face who was blocking the wall. It hit him square between the eyes and using the man's shock in his advantage Mugen ran at full speed towards him, jumped and used the top of the man's head to balance before he began to run on top of everyone towards the wall, usually giving them bloody noses.

Mugen leapt towards the wall and hurled himself, and Fuu up onto a roof. Making a break for it, he began to leap rooftops. After been tailgated for a bit, the heat had died down, and Mugen found an alleyway to lower himself and Fuu into. Of course, naturally when Mugen was about to jump of the roof, Fuu decided to wake up to a splitting headache.

"OOOOUUUCCCCHHH!" she shrilled right into his ear, making the unfortunate man loose balance, causing the two to fall in a heap on the hard ground.

"Ahh bitch, what the fuck was that for?"

"Shut up you idiot, my head really hurts!"

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to hear you! Some crazy ass retard screamed in my ear and now I'm deaf!" Mugen stuck his pinky into his ear and began to jiggle it around, as if trying to unclog it. Fuu poked her tongue out; she seemed to do it often around Mugen.

"Whatever you cry baby!" Mugen perked his head up, that insult didn't bold so well with the vagabond, he was anything but a crybaby! Fuu, catching on to his look, smirked mischievously.

"What? I can't change the fact that you are a cry baby, come on Mugen, you pout about everything!" Fuu grinned, loving the view of a vein growing bigger on his forehead.

"Watch it woman! You are on damn thin ice!" Fuu smiled. He never used to refer to her as woman, usually it was bitch, idiot or girlie, she actually quiet liked his new reference for her.

"Oh him so scared, psh, like you would actually do something!" Fuu tossed her hair arrogantly, just enough to tip him over the edge. Virtually growling Mugen tackled Fuu to the ground, however this only mad her giggle more.

"Haha…help! Rape! Rape!" she gasped between each breath and laughter. By this time Mugen was growling and chuckling, while trying to hold a struggling Fuu without hurting her in anyway. The easiest way he found to immobilize her was to lay on top of her, trapping her underneath his body weight. Too tired to struggle, Fuu just simply flopped beneath Mugen and continued to giggle.

Mugen never realized how much he missed her laugh until then. Seeing her face scrunched up and her shoulders shake was picture-esc. Mugen couldn't help his stare of wonderment, until Fuu had stopped and was gazing up at him, her focus was tender and he was spellbound.

Mugen gulped slighty as Fuu licked her lips, clearly nervous, however neither of them was willing to move. The silence was killing Fuu, thus, taking initiative of the situation she slowly raised her hand to gently sweep some unruly hair to the side. She then softly trailed her fingers over the side of his face and cheekbones, tracing the outlines of the face she had grown to love. Unaware, Mugen reached into her touch, bringing their faces closer by the inch. Their eyes never parted as their noses almost met, then suddenly, Mugen's stomach growled. Jumping back from shock and realization, Mugen stood up and quickly folded his arms, throwing a death glare at Fuu, who had began to giggle again. Catching his stare, Fuu sobered up and began to get up.

"Hungry?" she smirked while fixing her hair.

"No shit" Mugen spat, yet followed her movements as she stood, however instead of taking the lead as he expected, she turned around and look at him questioningly.

"Mugen…where is my other shoe?" Mugen raised an eyebrow, contemplating the outcomes if he told the truth.

"Tch, like I would know lady, you're such a fucking scatterbrain I'm surprised you're still alive." Mugen shoved past and took the lead, not caring that he didn't know the town.

"Hey! I am not a scatterbrain you jerk!" Fuu ran lopsided to catch up with Mugen who was now steaming ahead with long strides.

Mugen, irritated by Fuu's relentless nagging for him to 'wait up' he stop and sighed to relax his shoulders. He couldn't believe what he 'almost' did, he could still feel her nerves tingle at the thought of her beneath him, her chest vibrating as she laughed, it was insufferable. He definitely did not intend for that, in reality he thought the chances of meeting her ever again was a million to one, yet it had only been 6 months. He couldn't lie to himself though, he was more than happy to see her, to see that she was safe, that she wasn't dead. One of his burdens had lifted off his shoulders the moment they made eye contact. After they had separated there had been an annoying voice in the back of his head torturing him with different scenarios of Fuu's demise.

'I mean damn, she the most littlest fucking thing ever, how would she have defended herself?' Mugen thought as he watched Fuu limp over and almost falling occasionally.

'Plus she's a clumsy and dimwitted idiot' he smirked as she regained her balance. However now that he was here he would make sure she was safe, he was the only one who could do that job properly. Jin defended her, 'but I was always the first to jump ahead and save her…' he frowned at how much of a pussy he sounded like. Yet he couldn't help his reflexes, especially around Fuu.

Mugen didn't like this feeling, not being able to control himself around her, how confused and agitated he was, and how despite everything, he was happy to see her…he missed her. Yet he'd rather lick Jin's ass than admit to it. Mugen made a face at the sheer thought of being anywhere near Jin's ass, however Fuu took it as an insult.

"What the hell was that for you jerk! I'm coming as fast as I can! Why can't you just slow down for kami's sake!" Fuu steamed into his face.

"You have always been so fucking slow woman! Would it kill you to move you fat ass once in a while?"

"My ass is not fat you asshole!"

"Yeah it is, and so is your face, too bad you just can't give it to your boobs, you're still a flat-chested bitch."

"MY CLOTHES MAKE ME LOOK SLIMER JERK!" she screamed and began to stomp ahead. Mugen smirked but felt utterly defeated. In truth, hauling insults towards one another was the only thing they could do that he felt comfortable with… for now.

A/N: my my, long chap neh? how did it go? you like? haha i know i didn't really keep them separate for too long, but i figure why the hell not? :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hello people! sorry for the long ass wait, i am pissed off myself, but i have been doing uni stuff so its kinda important! but its almost over so i got more time to write now! well this is a long chap, hope you like! thanks for the comments i always enjoy them!

Disclaimer: don't own samurai champloo...if i did i might actually have to confine mugen and jin to a cage so they can't escape me! im sure Fuu would be up for it :D

After their argument had lost it's flame the two walked on in silence with Fuu taking the lead. Both seemed to be uninterested with their surroundings, however since Fuu had time to register what had happened in the past half hour her mind was anything but calm.

'I can't believe he is here! Right behind me…walking right behind me…with me…walking with me…righ behind me!' the list of ridiculous combinations lasted for a good 5 minutes before Fuu realized if she go any further she might consider turning herself into the crazy house. She just couldn't believe that seeing him would have this big an effect on her. Yeah of course she had missed the idiot, and to hell with it, she thought about him a lot, yet she couldn't even think straight anymore. She had to keep turning her head to make sure she wasn't in fact dreaming and that Mugen wasn't a figment of her imagination. However her constant glancing went noticed by the pirate, whose temper and patience still seemed to be short.

"What the fuck are you looking at girlie?" Fuu frowned at the use her old nickname, what happened to woman? She actually rather liked it.

"Nothing!" she snapped and turned her back on him.

'Kami, just seeing his face for 3 seconds and I am in a daze, what the hell is wrong with me? I have to get a grip on myself! If he finds out how I am reacting I will be in hell for sure! Plus I can't keep letting him distract me I gotta work- oh shit!'

At that moment Fuu realized that it had been definitely over an hour since she had left the teahouse, and after the mob fiasco she had lost her groceries and was short on cash.

Fuu turned around wide-eyed in a state of shock yet Mugen only lazily looked onwards and yawned.

"What now? You broke a finger nail or sumtin'?"

"Huh…what?-NO! I'm just…oh shit!" Fuu began to panic whilst trying to find the list.

"I gotta get all this again! I don't have enough time, I'm late as it is! Oh this is so bad right now! What am I going to do? Damn it why the hell does this have happen to me all the time! Shit!" Fuu was furiously running around in circle chastising herself.

Mugen, not understanding a word she had said…except one,

"Woah, wait a second, did you just say shit?"

"Huh?" Fuu broke off her rambling and turned her head dumbfounded.

"You just said shit!" Mugen poked his index finger right in the middle of Fuu's head.

"So?"

"You, of all people, lil miss innocent diva swore!" Fuu stared in disbelief as Mugen's lips curved up into a smirk, then a grin and then let out a tremendously hoarse laugh.

"Mugen! WHAT THE HELL? Now is NOT the time!! Can't you see I am freaking out! Kami you are such an inconsiderate jerk off!" Fuu stomped away annoyed and still distraught. Mugen ran to catch up yet was still laughing incessantly.

"Urghh! Mugen if you aren't going to help, then just piss off ok? I am not in the mood!" Fuu moaned, however it only urged him further.

"Ha ha, piss off? You're killing me brat!"

"MUGEN!" Fuu shrieked whirling around and looking at hin square in the eyes, panting uncontrollably. Mugen slightly taken aback at her tone, looked questioningly into here eyes. He knew that he was tormenting her, however 6 months ago she would have thrown a hissy fit, or cried about it to Jin. Yet this time she was dead serious and it shocked him a little.

"Geez woman, lighten up, you're such a tight ass!" Mugen said defensively while shoving his hands into his pockets and shrugging.

"So…what do you need to do?" Fuu didn't break her cold stare off the vagabond, making sure he could be taken seriously, once satisfied she sighed and produced the list.

"I need to get everything on the list as fast as possible." Mugen grabbed the list and glanced over it, only taking note of the length of it. He threw Fuu an obnoxious face.

"There are so many things on that fucking list!"

"I know that's why we gotta move fast!"

"First thing is vegetables, where are they?" Mugen questioned.

"Um…over there, down that street and to the right, there's the market place."

"Uh-huh." Was Mugen's only response before he grabbed Fuu and literally threw her on his back and took off at lighting speed making Fuu wrap her arms around his neck to hold on for dear life.

"We're here!" Fuu screamed and leapt off Mugen's back, making sure not to drop the bag of groceries she was carrying as well. They had finally reached the back entrance of the teahouse and Fuu was eager to get inside.

"You don't hafta' bloody scream everything ya know!" Mugen spat as he followed the tiny figure whilst carrying the majority of the bags. Fuu insisted that she ride on his back and carry a load, while he carry the rest and run; they would reach their destination faster that way.

'Pfft, yeah right, that bitch is just too lazy for her own good.' But Mugen knew if he said anything, they would have gotten into a fight, and the fight would have made them later than they already were, in turn Fuu would have been mega pissed off to the point were it wasn't funny…and Mugen just didn't want to deal with that.

'It's not like I'm whipped or nothing, I just can't be bothered.' (and he calls her lazy?)

Mugen, too preoccupied with the inner argument with himself didn't see the backdoor fly open in front of Fuu and a figure in the doorway until it yelled.

"FUU YOU ARE HERE!!" Mugen immediately looked up just in time to see a boy drag her into the house and slam the door.

"What the hell?" Mugen grumbled about kids and no respect as he swiftly slid the door open with his foot and walked inside, however no one seemed to notice him, yet it seemed he had come in during an interesting conversation.

"Fuu! I thought something had happened to you! What took you so long?!" a young man around Mugen's age scolded Fuu.

"Aww, were you worried about me Tadashi?" Fuu teased, making Mugen raise an eyebrow.

"Pssh, you wish! You were just taking you sweet ass time dumbass and Chie-sama was going crazy! Man you can be so troublesome sometimes!" Tadashi grinned slyly and ruffled up her hair affectionately. Fuu poked out her tongue and playfully smacked him away.

"Tadashi ssstttoooppp! You're ruining my hair!"

"Man, what is it with girls and their hair? I mean all you do is put chopsticks into huh?" Tadashi laughed as he skillfully plucked both sticks out of Fuu's hair, letting it cascade down past her shoulders.

"Aww man! Tadashi you jerk! Now I have to fix it all over again!"

"Whatever…you look like a fucking 5 year old…looks better that way…" Tadashi crossed his arms, still trying to maintain his cool façade and not stare at the cute little blush that was tinting Fuu's cheeks.

"Neh, Fuu were are the other bags anyway?" Fuu still slightly dazed by his compliment didn't quiet register the question at once.

"Huh?...uh...oh yeah…um…OH!!"

"Ahem." Fuu horrified slowly cranked her neck around, to come face to face with a slightly bemused, but pissed off Mugen holding the rest of the bags.

"Ah…here they are…" she said weakly as she grabbed the bags to give to Tadashi. However Tadashi's focus was solely on Mugen. Fuu awkwardly stood between the two men as they sized each other up. Tadashi was 17 years old, tall and lean; yet growing up he had lived his whole life on a farm not too far away from town, granting him a muscular physique. He had light skin which brought out his jet black hair that was cut short in place, but long in others, sometimes getting into the way of his eyes. He was indeed handsome, and Fuu couldn't help but shriek with joy when she first learned that they would be working together. However all Mugen could see was a pansy ass kitchen boy who seemed to have an attitude problem.

"…Um…" Fuu nervously clasped her hands behind her back and looked down, trying to escape the awkwardness, praying that it would be over soon. Suddenly, as if kami has answered her prayers, Baa-chan raced through the door.

"TADASHI!...FUU-CHAN YOU ARE BACK!" the spirited elderly woman sprinted over to latch herself on to a startled Fuu.

"Fuu-chan what took you so long? I began to worry, plus I really needed the food. Did you get everything? Even the ginger? Hurry we don't have time, get our there and start serving!...oh, hello young man." Fuu, overwhelmed by the old lady's intense interrogation and speculation, completely forgot about Mugen.

"Yo." Mugen nodded his head calmly, however was quite perplexed by the over-hysterical old hag in front of him.

"Ah…Baa-chan, this is Mugen, he was helping uh-"

"OH, so THIS is Mugen!" Baa-chan interrupted Fuu and was now circling the young pirate with calculating eyes. Mugen shot a questioning glance towards Fuu whose cheeks had gone red with embarrassment.

'So, girlie has been talking about me huh? That's very interesting…' Mugen grinned slyly as he thought about ways to torture the naïve little princess with this newly found piece of information. However his trail of thoughts were interrupted when the small, yet feisty old lady patted him on the back.

"Yes, I'm sure your hungry after your journey so why don't you take a seat outside, Fuu will show you where, and we'll get you some food on the house." Mugen was taken aback by such a generous offer but he didn't want to thank the lady, it just wasn't his style. However the way he was feeling now, the mention of free food, almost had him on his knees and crying with happiness. Yet, he shrugged and nodded his head before following Fuu.

"Ah, 50 dumplings and a bottle of sake should start him off I guess" Fuu scratched her head as she gave Baa-chan the order before showing Mugen to his seat.

It was almost noon, and the little teahouse was quiet busy, yet Fuu managed to find Mugen a seat by the door, and went to fetch him a beverage.

Placing the cup in front of vagabond she watched carefully as he chugged its entire context before making a face of disgust.

"What the hell moron! This isn't sake it's fucking water!" Fuu grinned evilly at her friend.

"I know"

"Then what the hell?"

"Mugen, honestly, you have just walked Kami knows how long, got into a fight and have been grocery shopping with me, your body does not need alcohol in its system. It needs to regenerate and water is the best beat. Or do you want tea?" Fuu questioned innocently as she tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"No, I don't want you pussy ass tea! I want sake! Who the hell do you think you are woman? My fucking mother? I can drink whatever the hell I want!" Mugen slammed his cup onto the table gaining most of the customers' attentions.

"Tch…you can be such a kid sometimes Mugen!" Fuu rolled her eyes and playfully ruffled the pirate's hair before quickly dogging his hand swipes and running into the kitchen to collect his food.

Mugen growled in disapproval. It's not like he cared about his hair, just the fact that Fuu thought she could treat him like a child, it was unbelievable, fucking unbelievable. He always knew she was an idiot, doing and saying things before she thought about the consequences that would follow, plus she was very head strong and stubborn. However this new found confidence and motherly antics irked Mugen a little. He didn't know if her liked it or not, it was just different.

Yet before he could ponder any further, Fuu plopped down and place a plate full of dumplings in front of him and her with two cups of water.

"What happened to the sake?"

"You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach, it will make you throw up." Fuu said matter-of-factly before picking up her chopsticks. Mugen sneered.

'Ok, definitely do not like this whole mother thing going on.'

"Aren't you suppose to be working" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"I'm on a lunch break idiot." Fuu replied calmly, trying her best not to chastise him on his table manners, she remember she had once made a comment on their travels and had yet again lead to a full scale war between the two.

"I dunno I think pussy-boy is calling you" Fuu turned around in the direction of the kitchen.

"No, I don't see Tadashi, are you sure Mugen?" However Mugen couldn't answer, as his mouth was stuffed with dumplings. Shrugging Fuu looked at her plate, instantly noticing the lack of 5 dumplings on her plate.

"MUGEN! DID YOU EAT MY DUMPLINGS!" Fuu jumped up and accusingly pointed her finger at the pirate who was covering his ears from her screech.

"Ah damn it woman! Why do you have to shout all the fucking time? You making a scene, calm the hell down!" Mugen complained and his hand instantly shot out to grab onto Fuu's thin wrist and pull her down again and quickly shoved a dumpling into her mouth to insure the silence, at least for a second. Fuu fuming chewed her food and swallowed dryly. Mugen nodded and continued to eat his, addressing that Fuu do the same. They sat in silence for a while, just letting their minds wonder.

It was the first time that Mugen had felt remotely relaxed in months, although he just couldn't understand why, was it because she was here? His lack of communication with other human species may have been getting to him more than he thought. He actually didn't mind her company…when she didn't talk, yet he knew that didn't happen too often.

"So Mugen…what have you been up too?" Fuu couldn't help herself, the silence was killing her, she needed to speak, she wanted to talk to him, whether he liked to or not.

"Hm…nothing much…"

"Like?" Fuu leaned closer to the vagabond trying to make eye contact. Mugen rolled her eyes at her persistence, knowing that she was relentless.

"Working, eating, sleeping, killing"

"In that order?" Mugen looked at the girl skeptically, wondering if Fuu had just cracked a joke.

"Eh?...so what about you? Grown up yet?"

"Huh? What do you mean? You aren't talking about my breast again are you?" Fuu questioned rather loudly, making a few heads turn…for the third time. However Mugen just burst out laughing and didn't stop. Poor Fuu, thinking she asked a valid question was at a miss. Yet, hearing and seeing Mugen laugh hysterically like that, on her accord made her insides warm and her mind fuzzy, before she knew it she too was giggling along.

After their laughter had died down, Mugen just couldn't help himself and grinned at Fuu wildly.

"Fuu, have you just gotten dumber?" Mugen chuckled.

"Hey! That's mean!" Fuu leaned forward in protest, however was pushed back by Mugen's palm that was on her face.

"I meant have you done that independent thing yet?" Mugen stated, once reassured that Fuu was settled back in place.

"Oh…you meant that!?" Fuu's cheeks instantly turned a light pink.

"Um…well I'm a teahouse waitress, what do you think? This is my third job since I saw you."

"Why do ya keeping moving around?"

"… I dunno…I guess I always wanted to start being independent…so I leave intending to be…but somehow I just end up this way…I don't get it." Fuu sighed in an over exaggerated girlish manner, yet the only response she got was of Mugen's stomach that began to growl.

"Bah, you can be so rude Mugen!" Fuu leapt and walked towards the kitchen talking incessantly to herself about moral behavior. When she returned she brought a tray full of food and placed it in front of Mugen.

"Here." She tossed Mugen a bottle of sake.

"My break is over, this should keep you company. You could probably go for a walk around town if you get bored, but comeback around dusk and have dinner." Fuu said leaving no room for negotiation before turning her heels back inside the kitchen; Mugen was half way finished with the bottle of sake by then.

"Oi, Fuu-chan, break-time! Come have some dinner!" Baa-chan cried out from the kitchen. Fuu wiped the sweat from her forehead and put down her tray. It had been hours since Mugen had left and there was no sign of him since.

"Idiot, I invite him for dinner and he doesn't even come!" Fuu fumed as she stared at the door.

"Hmph, like I care!" Fuu muttered and began to turn around.

'But it's not like him to miss a meal…I hope he's is ok…' Fuu's eye's glazed over, and suddenly felt a familiar sensation of anxiety that only Mugen make her feel. Yet it was interrupted by a tremendous growl from her stomach.

'Ah, he's a big boy!' Fuu grinned and raced to the kitchen for her food.

Mugen was currently walking through the town when his stomach began to growl, just as loud as Fuu's.

'Man I'm starvin'. Mugen carefully eyed the area.

"Man, I'm lost."

"Oi, Fuu-chan its closing time!" Baa-chan cried out from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Fuu yelled back. The last customers had left 20 minutes ago and Fuu had already busied herself with clearing and wiping tables. In reality it calmed her, for Mugen still had yet to appear.

"Seriously, what's taking him so long?" Fuu grumbled under her breath. On the outside it seemed that Fuu was just pissed off with Mugen blowing her off, however inside, Fuu was actually at her wits end. What if he just left? Maybe it was too weird for him that they should have met and he made a run for it. It all seemed to add up, Mugen had never been tied down by anyone and the thought of it would have made him dash.

"So, the pirate came for a bite then got lost huh?" Fuu actually jumped from surprise, she hadn't heard Tadashi come in to the main room, plus he had voiced her exact thoughts.

Fuu turned her head and glanced at her friend who was leaning against the doorframe. Not being able to think of a rational explanation without losing her dignity Fuu shrugged. She had no idea why she felt ashamed of Mugen's absence. It wasn't as if she was stood up on a date. It had nothing to do with her, and yet she felt utterly humiliated.

"That's pretty shitty of him" Tadashi stated while helping Fuu close up. Fuu shrugged again, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah…pretty shitty…" Tadashi eyed Fuu concerned. Putting down the trays he was carrying he crept up behind Fuu and placed a hand on top of her head.

"Hey, come on, don't cry about it!" Fuu whirled around, his hand still on her head which in turn messed it up.

"I am NOT crying!" Fuu glared at Tadashi who only grinned back.

"Haha, well now your not! Which is good, I mean you look like total ass when you cry." Tadashi stated, although acted as if it was the most insightful comment known to man. This only made Fuu giggle, Tadashi could be an ass himself at times, yet he always knew how to make her laugh. She was sure that even he would never leave her unannounced.

"So I guess when I cry I begin to resemble you?" Fuu retorted innocently, yet her witty comeback granted her a flick on the forehead.

"Ouch!" Fuu grabbed her head and turned on the puppy eyes.

"That hurt you asshole!"

"Man up!"

Fuu was about to reply when Baa-chan interrupted their little feud.

"Neh, Fuu-chan!" Fuu looked over to see Baa-chan emerge into the room with Mugen behind her.

"Mugen-kun is back!" Baa-chan replied happily, however the other two were silent. Fuu was glaring at Mugen who just stare back blankly.

'How dare he show up now! Thinking he can just waltz in whenever he likes! You PIG!'

'Why do I get the feeling she is pissed off about something? Hmm probably cuz of the asshole next to her. Him and his fucking straight hair…you look like a chick faggot!'

"So you finally decided to show up." Tadashi sneered, not being able to restrain himself. Mugen catching onto Tadashi's hostility, growled.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Watch what you say to me kid."

"Well why are you so late?" Mugen whirled his head to look at Fuu. She was clenching her fists and trying very hard not to burst in rage.

'Hmm, so she is pissed at me.' Mugen relaxed a little and scratched the back of his head.

"Hm, got lost…" he shrugged and put both hand into his pockets at stared at Fuu, waiting for her outburst. However instead of her usual ballistic rant, the sound of heart filled laughter rang through his eyes. Fuu was bent over clutching her stomach laughing her head off, all of the other members in the room baffled by the sight. When she seemed to have calmed down she wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed on to Mugen's arm leading him into the kitchen.

"You are such an idiot do you know that?" she beamed childishly, all her worries completely erased.

"And you are an insane little woman, what the fuck was that?" Mugen pulled his arm away from Fuu and stuffed his hands in his pockets, a little uncomfortable about her touch.

"Haha nothing…you amuse me."

"Yeah, same" Mugen replied without thinking, however regretted his words instantly, that was definitely a pansy thing to say, however the smile he got in return made him wonder.

"I think we have enough food left for you, we can wrap it up and you can eat it at my place." Mugen hesitated a little at the mention of 'Fuu's place'. Catching on Fuu turned her head to look at him seriously.

"Mugen, don't be like that. It's late, you didn't come for dinner, plus I haven't seen you in forever so don't you dare just walk out on me ok!" Fuu turned her head away at the last part to cover the blush that had now occupied her cheeks. She hoped she didn't sound too clingy, but she couldn't help it, he was here, finally, she wasn't going to let him leave just like that.

"Nah, its not that, I'm just lil surprised you suggested it first, I was just thinking of crashing you place anyway, but now that you insist I guess there is no other option." Mugen grinned in victory while Fuu rolled her eyes, but inside she was sighing with relief. Grabbing some food for Mugen they began to make their way to her apartment.

It was surprising how natural the walk back felt. They fell into their original pace almost instantly. Mugen would make comments about the town and Fuu would elaborate. They would pass judgment on others and crack half-wit jokes. Fuu loved the familiarity between them, she felt a sense of belonging, security and almost family. However she had to giggle at herself, just the thought of Mugen providing a family atmosphere was almost too much.

By the time they got home it was already late. Fuu busied herself by making an extra bed for Mugen in the corner of her small apartment which was barely enough for two. Mugen who had already finished his food on the way went out the back to wash off and get ready to settle down for the night. Once he got back Fuu did the same. Refreshed and ready for bed Fuu returned to the modest room only to find Mugen already asleep on his bed.

Fuu snorted, he looked so innocent sleeping. His harden features were relaxed and his even breathe add to the tranquility of his entire presence. Fuu began to blow out the candles that illuminated her room and settled into her own bed. Closing her eyes Fuu noticed that the even pattern of the other occupant's breath was gone. Turning her head she could see Mugen's profile, the white of his eyes reflecting the moon's rays.

"Your awake?" Fuu murmured.

"Hmm.."

"Ok…"

The pair remained silent for what seemed like hours, unnerving Fuu, what was he thinking about? She herself had a million and one things she wanted to ask Mugen the moment she had met him at the markets. She wanted to rekindle the connection they shared 6 months ago, however she knew it would take time, not just for him but her as well.

"Mugen…um…how long are you planning on staying?"

"Whenever I feel like leaving…"

"…Oh…" that was not the answer she had anticipated, it gave her no room to calculate how much time they had together. Mugen was a free spirit, just taking off whenever he felt like it without the burden of extra baggage. And she knew this about him. She expected it, yet it still hurt that. However after another long silence Mugen caught onto Fuu's discomfort.

"I guess I'll look around for a job tomorrow…"

"Oh?" Fuu turned her head in surprise.

"I need the cash."

Fuu smiled to herself, 'of course he's broke. I probably would be too if I didn't have this job.'

"Well you can stay here instead of wasting your money on rooms in a hotel." Fuu began to turn over, feeling more at ease.

"I was planning to anyways." Fuu tensed.

"Don't just come to that decision by yourself! I need to be properly invited you jerk!"

Mugen snorted and turned his back.

"Well you just did, so shut up and go to sleep!"

"…Fine…GOODNIGHT!" Fuu almost screamed and finally turned over.

"Hm…yeah whatever, night."

A/N: this chap is just really a nothing chap i guess, but its needed, hope u enjoyed, i just love the minds of these too, they will forever entertain me! :D please review!

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: no excuse..i have no excuse as to why have i taken so bloody long to update, all i can do is plead guilty....u can all kill me now!

disclaimer: don't own, don't sue PLEASE!!!!

Now on with the show...

"Mugen…Mugen…hey Mugen…MUGEN!"

"AH! What the fuck!" Mugen exclaimed, almost jumping out of his bed at the same time. Waking up was never easy for Mugen, especially when his wake up call was being hit in the gut with an extremely hard pillow. He attempted to glare at his personal alarm clock, however his eyes still had gunk in them. Instead he groaned in frustration, grabbed the pillow off his stomach and put it over his head as he lay back down with full intentions to fall back asleep. It was still quiet early in the morning and Mugen was never one to wake up early.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Fuu, uncharacteristically cheerful bent down grabbed the pillow off Mugen's head and ruffled up his hair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you got bad morning hair, he he, I guess some things never change. Come on then, get up, I got tea and dumplings." Fuu smiled down at Mugen before walking to her little table that she placed breakfast on. After the mention of food arose, Mugen's senses awoken and the scent of freshly brewed tea and steamed dumplings vacated his nostrils. With one last moan, Mugen managed to sit up and make his way to his beloved food.

Sitting down he noticed that Fuu hadn't started, yet continued to stare at him with a brilliant smile across her face, frankly it was kind of scaring him a little.

"Woman shut up and eat your breakfast." Mugen commanded before digging in himself.

"I didn't say anything!" Fuu protested, yet all she got was a shrug and a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Ugh, you're impossible, I was being nice you jerk! Kami, that's the last time I ever be nice to you idiot!" Fuu shrieked and then stuffed as many dumplings into her mouth as possible.

"Oh that's ladylike." Mugen smirked, he loved teasing Fuu in the morning, lunch, dinner…actually whenever he had a chance to.

"Like you would know anything about manners you bum!" Fuu managed to say with a mouth full of food.

"At least I don't talk with my mouth full!"

"You do it all the time!" Fuu's eyes seemed to grown twice their size as she frantically pointed her finger accusingly.

"Whatever, I need to take a piss" Mugen rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I need to go work." Fuu mimicked Mugen and stood up. They eyed each other before making their way to the door and out onto the street.

"Ok, go and get a job!" Fuu pointed her finger dramatically down the street, with the glint of sheer determination in her eyes.

"Don't order me around!" Mugen shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his heel.

"Make a good first impression, do your best!...and for kami's sake fix your hair!" Fuu cupped her hands and yelled after Mugen.

"I don't have bed hair damnit!" Mugen yelled back before turning the corner.

Fuu watched as Mugen vanished from her sight before letting go a sigh of relief. She woke up this morning thinking it was all a dream, meeting him unexpectedly like that. Then she worried that if it wasn't a dream, he might have chickened out and left in the middle of the night. So she was relieved when she saw him in the morning.

Fuu shook her head and sighed. Yes she woke him up, but before that she had actually watched him sleep for half and hour. She didn't know what possessed her too, yet for the first time in months she felt safe waking up. She had missed the presence of others in the morning. It took her awhile to get used to waking up alone.

Yet after she got passed the initial shock that Mugen was actually back in her life, she began to worry how long. So to hear that Mugen was actually job hunting today put her mind at ease and actually made her a little giddy, yet she wouldn't admit it.

"Probably shouldn't dwell on it… it's not like this is a permanent things…so don't expect anything Fuu" she mused to herself whilst making her way to work.

The sun was in the centre of a clear blue sky, indicating it was midday and Mugen's stomach growled with hunger indicating it was lunchtime. The vagabond had been sauntering the streets for hours, not particularly interested in the world around him, yet alert enough to comprehend his surroundings. His philosophy was that if he walked around long enough, he was bound to run into work of some kind, therefore there was no real reason to exert himself and run around the town like an idiot looking for a half-assed job.

But he had been walking for hours and his nonchalant quest for a job had so far been a failure. Annoyed and hungry Mugen began to head back to the tea house, in hopes of another free meal, he would resume his job hunting after his stomach was satisfied and that was that.

Just as the ex- pirate turned the corner a knife came whizzing past, barely grazing the side of his cheek. Unfazed by the deadly weapon now at his feet, Mugen effortlessly picked up the knife. Looking carefully at the blade, he sighted tints of red on the blade and bringing his fingers up to his cheeks he found out why. The knife and neatly cut his cheekbone, not deep, but enough to draw blood. At this Mugen smirked, it was a perfect invitation. He had walked straight into a gang fight in the middle of the street. There were about 15 to 20 men battling it out, all holding different instruments of torture. Without a moments hesitation Mugen threw the knife into the midst of the fight, gaining some of the men's attention before plunging in sword already drawn.

Already two minutes into the fight Mugen had already single handedly taken down half the men, regardless of which gang they belonged. To Mugen it made no difference, they all had weapons therefore they were all targets. Thus despite their different gangs all the men had joined forces and surrounded Mugen making the vagabond grin maliciously. However as he was about to cut down three people at once he was rudely interrupted.

"That's enough!" Demanded a voice that echoed triumphantly through the street. Abruptly, 5 of the men that surrounded Mugen backed off. Taken aback by the sudden retreat, he accidentally lowered his guard granting the remaining men the upper hand. Taking their chances they simultaneously jumped Mugen, only to be thrown into the air. Pissed that he had giving them an opening Mugen's reflex were on high alter, and in an instant all of the attackers lay motionless on the ground.

Spitting on the floor Mugen groaned and turned his back on the dead. Killing didn't feel so rewarding as it used to, which baffled Mugen. Yet his trail of thought was drowned out by the sound of clapping. Across the street stood the remaining men of the gang fight and an older man in between. The older man was the only one clapping.

"Very good" The old man praised Mugen like a dog.

"It's not some fancy ass dog tick old man" Mugen seethed as he sheathed his sword.

"No it's not, it's exactly what I am looking for." The old man's voice became lower and took on a serious tone. Mugen eyed the man in front of him suspiciously. Clearly he was man of power, to have such loyalty and respect from his subordinates, he must be a gang leader.

"Huh?" Mugen frowned.

"I want to hire you, young samurai." The old man smiled determinedly.

"You fighting style is unlike anything I have ever seen before. Your erratic movements make you almost unpredictable, a valuable skill to have in combat. I wish for you to pass on your knowledge to my new recruits."

Mugen stared hard at the elderly man taking in what he had said, until… he bursted out with laughter.

"What? You have got to be kidding me old man! I hell ain't no teacher or samurai! What the fuck are you thinking?" Mugen clutched his gut and continued to laugh. The idea was uncanny. The words "Mugen" and "teaching" did not belong in the same sentence, any who had meet Mugen for at least 5 minutes could verify that.

"So you are rejecting my offer?"

"Listen old man, you must be becoming senile or something, because I think you are nuts and-" but Mugen never got to finish his sentence as the man tossed a bag full of money at Mugen. Peaking inside Mugen held his breathe. He had never in his life held this much money in one day.

"Think of this as a deposit." The old man smiled warmly.

"A what?" Mugen questioned as he pocketed the bag into in red shirt.

"I'm paying you in advance, just come here tomorrow mid-morning and I'll introduce you to your students, uh-"

"It's Mugen" he answered off-handedly.

"Alright, Mugen sensei it is. I am Tanaka Katsu. It was pleasure meeting you." Katsu bowed slightly before turning to leave.

"Eh, so what would you do if I didn't come back?" Mugen pressed a lecherous grin on his face. This old man had no idea who he was dealing with; he might not even show up just to teach the senile fart not to be so trusting in other. Kastu smiled over his shoulder and glanced at the bewildered man.

"We all know money runs out sooner or later. So again Mugen sensei, good day."

Mugen watched as Kastu and his followers walked off into the distance, clutching the purse securely.

Unable to clarify to himself that he had just signed up to be a teacher, Mugen walked aimlessly around town pondering why in Kami's name he took the job. Mugen rolled his eyes when he heard the coins quietly collide with every stride he took.

"Damnit, I can't even give the money back, cause I already spent some of the cash on lunch…I could just not go…" The idea appealed greatly to Mugen, but then again, when was he ever going to get paid like that ever again? Sighing in frustration the vagabond put his hands into his pockets and leisurely made his way back to Fuu's teahouse for dinner.

The sun had almost set when Mugen arrived at the teahouse. Nighttime seemed a popular hour for the modest teahouse as it was almost full. Mugen spotted Fuu instantly waiting a table in the opposite corner from where he was standing. She seemed extremely busy, he could tell by her slightly flustered cheeks and how her hairstyle was beginning to fall apart. Yet despite her fatigue she still kept a warm inviting smile on her face.

'Yeah, it would have been nice if she was like this 6 months ago.' Mugen huffed as he found an empty table in the corner. She was always complaining during their time together, she complained about not having a bath in days, about how her stomach was now caved in, how annoying him and Jin where, how he never listened, how he was reckless, how he pissed her off…

Mugen grinned, yep he sure knew how to piss her off, and yet not matter how annoyed she became with him come the next day they were back to normal, she would ramble on about anything and everything to him, until he made a smart ass comment which would initiate a fight. But for some reason he could never shake her off, except that one time at the end of the journey. He actually thought he lost her and that she would hold a grudge against him forever and never speak to him. Back then he didn't want to admit it, but it didn't sit right with him in fact it unnerved him greatly.

"Pfft, stupid broad…"

"Huh? What's that Mugen?" Mugen immediately opened his eyes and shot out of his daydream at the sound of Fuu's voice. Trying to regain his composure he crossed his arms and cocked his head in her direction.

"I said ugly broad"

"What?" Fuu rasied her voice slightly.

'Ugh, damnit Mugen, that does not make it better.' Mugen shrugged off-handedly.

"Whaddya want?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, are dumplings to start off ok?"

"Fine whatever." Mugen dismissively responded, however Fuu did not seem to catch on.

"Ok great be right back." Mugen watched as her small frame hurriedly rushed into the kitchen balancing stacks of dishes and cups, it was a miracle she hadn't dropped any.

The pirate shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Being caught red-handed like that, while thinking those kinds of things, by her of all people was not fun. It irritated him that he felt so uncomfortable it was being around her after thinking those thoughts, and how hard it was to mask his embarrassment. Even though he wasn't the master of aloofness unlike Jin (or what he liked to call having a stick shoved permanently up his ass) Mugen was very good at looking passive. Why was it she could get a rise out of him every time?

Deciding whether or not to ponder his question, Mugen didn't notice as Fuu marched up to the table until she lay out a spread of food in front of him. The aroma filled his nostrils and woke him from his thoughts. Sitting down opposite him, Fuu watched as the dumplings quickly began to vanish.

"Didn't you eat much today?" she inquired, as she laid her head lazily in her hands. Business had been hectic and right now was rush hour. She knew she couldn't afford to sit around and watch Mugen stuff his face, however his presence calmed her. It always did, not matter how fast a fighter he was, or how brash a person he could be, he carried with him a definite aura, one of a free spirit who travels at his own pace. That sense of "time of not being an issue" he gave off relaxed Fuu into a lull state.

"Oi!Oi! What the hell are you doing?" Fuu's eyes fluttered open to the feel of a chopstick tapping, quite harshly at that, in the middle of her forehead.

"Idiot, don't fall asleep, your were about to drown in your own soup!" Fuu rubbed her eyes, she must have nodded off, and sure enough the ends of her bangs were dripping off miso soup that she had intended to drink quickly.

"Urgh, great" she sighed as she tried to dry her hair which was now becoming sticky. Mugen just rolled his eyes at her stupidity, but couldn't help but notice her fatigue.

"Fuu-chan!" Both Mugen and Fuu turned their heads to the cry. Walking towards them came a woman, in her late twenties, hand in hand with a toddler and carrying a baby on her hip.

"Ah Maki-senpai!" Fuu greeted with a warm smile.

"Fuu-nii-chan!" the little toddler cried as he ran from his mother and attached himself to Fuu's leg.

"Hehe, hello Icchrio-chan, how are you doing?" The small boy beamed up at Fuu and clung on tighter.

"Ah sorry if I'm a bit later, I just couldn't get off work quick enough." Maki explained as she jiggled the baby girl on her hip.

"It's no problem at all, your just in time too, I was about to eat, oh I want you to meet someone, this is Mugen." Fuu turned and introduced Mugen who nodded slightly before taking a drink. Kids made him uncomfortable, and that little one was staring at him funny.

"Oh, so THIS is Mugen." Maki replied with a soft smile. Mugen's eyes widened bit, again with that sort of reaction, exactly what kinds of things had Fuu been telling these people?

"Mugen this is Maki-senpai, she works here everything third to fourth day." Mugen nodded again, why was she telling him this?

"She usually comes when I take my breaks, so in return I take care of the kid for an hour or so."

'Oh…' Mugen looked back and fourth from Fuu too the drooling baby to the snot-nosed kid,

'Shit.' The vagabond didn't need an explanation.

"So we are gonna look after them for a bit ok? Ok, here watch over Icchiro while I go with Maki-sempai and feed Nami-chan in the kitchen, let Icchiro have a few dumplings before I come back with the main course. Oh, make sure he blows on them before eating ok?" Fuu briskly picked up Icchiro and placed him in front of Mugen before following Maki into the kitchen.

"Thank you very much Mugen-san!" Maki called before she disappeared. Mugen watched in horror as the vile wenches left him alone with the kid. In his mind he was repeating the same plea over and over again for Fuu to turn around and take kid away from him. However his mantra was short lived.

"Ouch!" Mugen flicked his attention to the boy who was now blowing on his fingers. The fallen dumpling in the middle of the table explained the little boy's burnt finger.

"Dat wearlly hurt" the young boy pouted up at Mugen and showed him his red little finger tips.

"Well it was stupid of you to pick them up." Mugen stared coldly at the 5 year old. However his harsh looks went unnoticed when Icchrio attempted to pick up a dumpling again. Yet before his tiny hands could touch the food, they were stopped by Mugen's chopsticks, which now had a firm grip on his small wrist.

"Kid how much of an idiot are you? Don't touch the food." Mugen let go off the wrist and quickly put 3 dumplings on a plate for Icchiro.

Now with 3 dumplings in front of him, Icchiro grinned up at Mugen in appreciation and admiration.

"THANK YOU!" He yelled with glee only to make Mugen wince and scowl at the little boy as he began to stuff as much food into his tiny mouth as possible.

"Boy if you choke and die, I ain't gonna save you." Mugen rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively at the infant. He then lazily scratched his head and stretched, letting out a loud yawn in the process, however something caught his eye. Mugen curiously looked down at the boy who was mimicking his every movement, only 3 seconds later.

"Eh? What the hell do you think you're doing kid?" Mugen questioned whilst placing his elbow on the table to lean on his hand. Icchiro did not hesitate to follow. Mugen raised an eyebrow at this. Carefully he placed his other hand on his head and scratched his scalp again. Icchiro instantly followed with a determined look on his face.

"You are one weird brat" Mugen grinned, thoroughly amused. After all sort of weird hand gestures the pirate could think of and the boy imitate, Mugen decided test the limits. Mugen abruptly poked his tongue out, which Icchrio giggled at before doing the same. Then Mugen stuck his littler finger in his ear and twisted it around, his actions followed. Lastly Mugen stuck his finger up his nostril, at which Icchiro gladly followed.

"Haha Nii-san you're so funny!" Icchiro gurgled, his finger still up his nose.

"Oh no way! You didn't not just call me that, I am Mugen! Mugen! I am not your nii-san or whatever, HELL NO!" Mugen stood up and pointed his finger dramatically.

"HELL NO!" Icchiro yelled happily and pointed his little chubby finger back at Mugen.

"DAMNIT kid that ain't funny no more!"

"DAM IT kid dat paint funny doh mo"

"Aw, shit, come on! How annoying can one kid be? I can't believe I'm stuck with you-" Mugen began to mutter to himself before being interrupted.

"Mugen, what's wrong I heard shouting?" Fuu stood before him, looking generally worried.

"THIS! THIS IS THE PROBLEM!" Mugen pointed his finger accusingly at Icchiro, who only pointed back.

"SEE! He's mimicking everything I do and say, its annoying as hell!"

"D'nnoyin a Hell!" Icchiro giggled before sticking his finger up his nose and belched loudly. Both Mugen and Fuu stared in horror, Fuu had never seen him act like this, usually he was a well mannered, shy little boy. But now it was like she was looking at a mini Mugen. The original Mugen knew before Fuu could react that he was in big trouble.

"Aw shit man."

"Aw shit!"

"MUGEN!!!!"

A/N: haha Mugen is in deep kaka! R&R pretty please!


End file.
